


I Get Bored Easily

by Enoshimas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despair, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoshimas/pseuds/Enoshimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Junko Enoshima</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Bored Easily

Empty. Empty. Junko felt empty. She had forgotten what it was like to not feel empty. She’d felt like this her whole life. She could analyze any situation, predict every outcome. Anything that mildly interested her became boring and predictable in a matter of minutes. Her talent, Super High School Level Analyst, made her that way.  
But she did not despise her talent, she did not curse it. For she had to have this talent. It was the only way she could fulfill the universe’s purpose for her. She was not merely a human, but a concept. She was the one thing that didn’t bore her…  
Despair. You could never predict despair. No matter how many times one feels despair, it never lessens in intensity. If anything, it gets stronger and stronger, worse and worse every time it strikes! She was this despair, the despair that made her feel.  
Super Duper Lovely Ultimate Despair! How orgasmic, how thrilling it was! Unpredictable, free of patterns and beyond analysis! It made her feel as though her head was submerged in molten lava, and the burning felt greater and greater each and every time! She could barely contain herself! If only she could share this feeling with the whole world!  
...One day she would do just that. She would fulfill the world’s yearning for despair, she was born to. It was her cosmic purpose! But she didn’t even care about that, no, she only wanted greater despair. It was all she cared about--

“MMPH!”

A groan muffled by something broke me out of my narration’s train of thought. Aww, I even messed up the third person gimmick now! That’s not good, someone will have to pay for that. Who made that noise anyway? I looked over to where it came from to see a fully grown man, gagged and bound, laying on the ground, sobbing. I was engulfed by rage, as much as it was possible for me to pretend to be, at least. I walked over to him, raised my boot above his head, and…

“YOU! BROKE! ME! OUT! OF! MY! NARRATIVE! YOU! FILTHY! SWINE!”

With every powerful word I forcefully brought my heel down onto his skull, cracking it further and further, splattering beautiful blood all around as I began to reach his brains. I stomped them over and over and over until they were reduced to nothing but a beautiful hot pink pile of mush! I do so adore the color of blood…

Eventually, I stopped my rampage, a question now nagging me.

 

“...Wait, who was this guy again…? Eno….enoshi… Oh! Enoshima! That’s right!!!”

I looked down at the man’s corpse, smiling wider than I ever had in my life.

“Upupu… of course, silly Junko! This man you just killed… ahahaha! That was your father!”

I was overcome. A tidal wave of a single emotion washed over me, sweeping me away, dragging me into the sea’s depths, feeling the water pressure against my beating heart as I sank deeper and deeper into the ocean of despair!

“Upu! Upupupu! I killed my own father! Such wonderful, wonderful despair..! My father, my caretaker, the one whom I originated from in the form of a single sperm! He’s dead, by my own hands!”

I was overcome, and fell to my knees, panting heavily as I wrapped my arms around myself. I was so entranced, the only thing that broke me out of my spell was the toll of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

 

12’ o clock. Midnight. It was Christmas Eve now.

“...Oh, of course… Happy 13th birthday, Junko!”

Thirteen despairing years! I stared at my father, dead on the floor, as I thought about the number…  
But another thought soon entered my head.

“...What did I get so mad at him for again? Oh, right, interrupting my monologue.”

I stood up and stretched as I smiled at the ceiling.

“...Oh well, I’m already bored of the whole narrator act anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick thing I wrote to get into the mindset of junko


End file.
